


【花玻璃】C8-C10＋番外

by peachubby



Series: 【Stucky/盾冬】花玻璃 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: Chapter 8
Relationships: Steve rogers x bucky barnes
Series: 【Stucky/盾冬】花玻璃 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481174
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 8

TIME：接Chapter1-Chapter4  
WARNING: 角色死亡预警

Summary：

“杀了他。”罗杰斯说出生命里最后一句话，那里面有他最后一丝狠戾、最后一丝希望。

冬日战士重新拾起了枪。

*

“跟我走，巴基。”史蒂夫放下紧捏在自己眉心的手，用一种美国队长作出领导决定的语气说，“你总不能一辈子被他关在这里。”

巴基对于罗杰斯的记忆和他的态度，在史蒂夫看来都不可靠——那可是掌握巴基洗脑词的海德拉特工——谁知道他面前的巴基到底是不是清醒状态？

“他没有关我。”巴基没有抬头，手底下给黑色的猫顺着毛的动作不曾停过片刻，“我也不可能跟你走。”

“可是……”史蒂夫的话还没说完就被打断了，耳朵在巨响的余音里嗡鸣，他低头看到血液从侧腹渗出来，迅速判断自己到底断了一根或是两根肋骨。这伤不算轻，他踉跄几下，勉强稳住身体，转向开枪的人。

罗杰斯从门外走进来，持枪的手上移瞄准目标头部。“你明明听到他说什么。”罗杰斯懒得看他，依旧用枪指着他却径直走向巴基，在他面前吻了吻巴基的发顶，然后是唇。被亲吻的人极顺从仰起头闭上眼接受。

大概这是他们每天都会做的事情——史蒂夫讶异于自己居然会在这种时候冒出这个想法。

但巴基显然担心着史蒂夫的伤势，他睁开眼的瞬间就看向了那边。罗杰斯注意到他的眼神，他垂下了举枪的手臂，似乎想看看巴基接下来会做什么。可他好像被定在原地，除了微妙的移走视线什么都没有做。

那只黑色长毛猫刚才听到枪响，惊得跑到了一边。这会又冒出来，在罗杰斯脚边不远处，隐隐朝着正大量失血的史蒂夫弓起背，喉咙里发出警告的嘶哑声响。

“嘿Brook，对我们的客人友好些。”罗杰斯勾勾唇角，斜睨了他一眼，“何况这可是伟大的美国队长。”

“……放了巴基。”史蒂夫微微放松因为忍痛而咬紧的牙关，有些艰难地说。

罗杰斯耸耸肩，“巴基随时都可以走，只要他想。不是吗？”他将手放在巴基后颈上，带着无限爱意似的，轻柔地捏了捏。在史蒂夫看来这个动作却充满了威胁和强迫。

“我告诉过你了，是你自己不信。”巴基鼻腔里全都是鲜血的味道，他盯着某处地面，声音里没有任何感情，“你可以走了。”

“不，巴基，你一定是……被他洗脑了。这不是你想要的……”

这回打断他的是巴基，“我相信他。”他终于肯抬头再次看向史蒂夫，说得话却让他身体又凉了几分，“可我不信你。”

“好了，队长，你真的应该离开这里了。”罗杰斯重新举起枪的动作只做了一半，被巴基挡下来，“放他走。”

“巴基，你知道我不能容忍伤害过你的人还活在这个世界上。”罗杰斯回头看向巴基，“他当然也算其中之一，你和我都清楚这一点。何况他对你做的比任何人、任何事都让你痛苦。”

“不，我不恨他。”巴基还握着罗杰斯的手臂，视线又回到地板上，“他做了那个选择，就跟我再也没有任何关系了。不是朋友、战友，什么都不是。我没什么资格恨他，但我可以跟他一样选择忘记。现在对我来说，他只是一个陌生人而已。”

“所以放他走，罗杰斯。”

“巴基…”史蒂夫终于站不住了，他被抽去力气一般后退着撞上墙壁，滑坐在地上，“难道他就没有伤害你吗？他甚至、甚至又给你洗脑……”

“哦？巴基还告诉了你这个？”罗杰斯挑动一边的眉毛，“那他有没有告诉你，我控制他做了什么？”

史蒂夫愣在原地，手指间的鲜血流速已经慢了下来，他却觉得身体变冷的速度正在加快。

“你也想那么做的。”罗杰斯走到他面前蹲下来，手指戳着他胸前那颗星星，“你自己知道，只不过你太懦弱。”他扯着嘴角轻蔑的笑了，然后靠近史蒂夫耳边，“你一定没见过他舒服得流出眼泪的样子，那美极了……你会遗憾自己不能时时刻刻在他身体里……”

史蒂夫突然发难，一把拿过立在墙边的、并不属于他的盾抛出去。罗杰斯头都不用回，就知道他算好了角度让盾触墙弹回来，这样的攻法力度要大得多，也更有效。

冬日战士显然也深知美国队长的攻击模式，他隐隐觉得有什么不对——面对一个几乎和自己打斗方式一模一样的对手，这样的出招不是很容易会被躲开吗？

四倍听力和反应力让罗杰斯几乎在瞬间就知晓了盾牌攻过来的路线，并且迅速做出动作躲闪。然而当他朝着预判方向移动，后脑却准确的受了重击，仿佛史蒂夫的手就等在那里一样。

那一击不偏不倚落在刚愈合不久的旧伤上，罗杰斯瞬间僵直了身体，他几度眨眼确认自己是睁着眼的，眼前却只有他半个月前无比熟悉的那片黑暗。

那处伤口其实并不属于罗杰斯，当美国队长还是个瘦弱的小个子时，它就已经在那里了。史蒂夫甚至记不清那究竟是十几岁跟人打架受的伤。

他只记得1944年某次战后，他返回战场检查和救援存活的士兵，同行的战士不小心触发海德拉的强化炸弹，史蒂夫第一时间将战友和救下的士兵护在身下，自己却被炸弹碎片击中后脑那处旧伤，瞬间目不能视。

再睁开眼，史蒂夫已经被带回战地医院，视力也在取出碎片后恢复了。于是他意识到，血清并不是万能的，也许他能解决他的体弱多病，却不能让那处时间过久的旧伤完全愈合。

这次他出手也抱着侥幸，希望海德拉复制他的身体时做到了完全一致。而对他来说更幸运的是，罗杰斯不久前才受过同样的伤。

超级士兵在罗杰斯身体僵住的间隙将他持枪的手扭向他自己的胸口，并毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。

一颗子弹挨着罗杰斯的心脏穿过，而史蒂夫也终于支持不住失血过多的身体，连带着罗杰斯的身体一同栽倒在地。

罗杰斯似乎失去了所有的感官，他甚至分辨不出自己的朝向，体温疾速下降，四倍的愈合速度也比不过生命从他身体里随着血液流走的速度。

他感觉到巴基扑了过来，将自己身上属于那个人的重量掀开，滚烫的枪口似乎离开了自己的胸膛，被一把夺走。

大量的空气在解除压迫后快速涌进他的鼻腔，罗杰斯的喉咙却紧紧梗住，几乎没有力气进行新一次的呼吸。

他强迫自己集中正变得涣散的注意力，将手覆在巴基正堵住他胸前伤口止血的双手上，艰难地开口。

“представление（submit）。”声音被挤出来，变得嘶哑破碎。罗杰斯发现自己压着的手停止了颤抖，巴基僵在了原地。

“Обновить(renovate)。”

绿色的瞳孔骤然睁大，巴基记起来了。几年前在瓦坎达，他迎着朝自己走过来的好友，巴基没来得及细想那个不太一样的眼神，就被他们的惯例拥抱困住，只是那次拥抱的时间格外的长——直到这些词从耳边灌进他的大脑。

“двадцать(twenty)。”

只有一只手臂当然无法挣脱超级士兵的禁锢，事实上，当时巴基一时半会并没有意识到“史蒂夫”在对他做什么，所以他没做反抗，一半疑惑一半被迫地被唤醒了罗杰斯新输入的洗脑词。但这一次，他明知道会发生什么，可他还是没做任何反抗。

“заход солнца(sunset) 。”

“不……巴基，不要听……”史蒂夫在地上痛苦地将身体转向巴基，依然没有力气站起来。他用力压住腹部，痛得满头冷汗。巴基为罗杰斯止血的手没有移动分毫，甚至没有泄一点力。

“……галстук(tie)。”罗杰斯隔了好久才进行下去，声音轻到几乎捕捉不到。巴基快速地抽出一只手压在罗杰斯的手背上，再次发力压住骇人的血洞。

“два(two)。”罗杰斯像是得到了力量，微微将脸偏向巴基的方向，在脑海里“看”着他说下去，“ единственный (sole)。”

“владение (possess)。”史蒂夫看到巴基的眼神在某个瞬间逐渐迷离，慢慢失去了焦距。他还跪在罗杰斯身旁，头上的冷汗不比负伤的两个人少，仿佛在抗争什么。

“ три (three)。”空气里只有两个人的呼吸声，巴基突然屏息，像杀手隐进黑暗里凭空消失。

“подвал (basement)。”罗杰斯牵着沾满自己的血、失去力气的那只手，轻轻唤他，“зима（winter）？”

“ подготовка подчиняться（ready to comply）。”冰冷的应答声不像是从人类躯体发出来的，冬日战士微微低着头，朝向发出指令的人。

“杀了他。”罗杰斯说出生命里最后一句话，那里面有他最后一丝狠戾、最后一丝希望。

*

冬日战士重新拾起了枪。


	2. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary（一句话剧透↓）：
> 
> 当然，半途消失的不仅仅是失去了目的地、被扣在量子领域的时空旅行者，由他造成的时空分支也会一起消失。

*

他怎么可能不爱史蒂夫罗杰斯呢？

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯不论在校园或是战场都形影不离。”

后来世界上的人是这么说他们的关系。人人都知道詹姆斯救过他们当时尚还弱小的美国队长，詹姆斯是个好少年、好战士，他有一颗善良热情的心。

可在巴基心里，最好的少年、最好的战士、最拥有善良热情的心的人一直以来并不是他自己。

他怎么可能不爱史蒂夫罗杰斯呢？

回想起他，好像布鲁克林的风带着温热的温度从记忆深处吹过来，夹杂旧砖墙壁的潮湿味道，也常很容易让巴基湿了眼眶。

他的世界里有漂亮的女孩子、平整笔挺的军装、城里最好玩的小酒馆、最新潮流行的舞曲……一切有趣新鲜的玩意儿都装在他的笑意里。不论是巴基还是巴恩斯中士，即使在战时也总是醉着、被蜜酒发酵出软乎乎的笑、谁见了他也觉得这个青年快乐得没有什么事会重要到足以令他上心似的。

只有他知道，他的心一直以来都丢在一个人身上。

就算他弱不经风，每一次病起来总要让他操着心跑前跑后，让他恨不得把人拴在身边时时照看，否则不是麻烦找上他，就是他去往自己身上找麻烦。

那可是说出“有那么多战士为了国家抛头颅洒热血，我有什么权力做得比他们少”这样的话的青年——巴基相信换做其他人，甚至不一定有勇气说出这话来，更别说担起这份确实在他们身上的责任。

如果没有遇到那个小豆芽，他不会相信世界上有人能用不比别人二分之一的身板，装下超过别人四倍的顽强、正义和满腔孤勇。

他当然爱他，因为这样美好的人，巴基才相信一切都会变好。不论是穷苦还是战争，他都告诉自己一定要挺过去，那个小个子还需要他照看呢，不是吗？

*

你问后来？

后来旧的巴基被一片一片打碎了。

被冬天里割人骨肉的疾速冰雪，被海德拉的谎言、电击座椅、冷冻舱，被夜里追去梦中的死于他手的亡灵。

也被迫忘了那个需要自己照看的人。

他从冰冻里醒来，被搅乱的、不知今夕何夕的大脑因为一句“巴基”有了一瞬清明。然后他哆哆嗦嗦捡起一地自己的碎片——人见人爱的詹姆斯、英雄的巴恩斯中士、令人胆寒的鬼影冬日战士。

他试图用它们拼出现在的这个“自己”——他到底是谁？是哪种样子？

可他一次又一次的失败，记忆尖锐又残酷，每一片碎片都带着刃口，划得他浑身是血，他拼不起来。曾经需要他保护的人也已经变得强大，不再需要他了，再没有什么理由让他支撑下去。

直到半个世界经历过一次毁灭，他才勉强拼回破碎的一个灵魂，先用来保护那个或许还在痛恨他的另外半个世界。他想着应该是身体里的巴恩斯中士做了这个决定。

直到，直到啊——直到他意识到，他照看了一辈子的那个人不会再回来。他选择放下自己的“义务”，忘记他“一无所有时唯一拥有”的友谊，回到过去，和他以为对的人共度一生。

这不是怨怼，他的史蒂夫、美国队长值得一切他想要的。

如果那是他想要的。

只是巴基拼到露出形状的自己终于在那五秒之后摔成齑粉。

他累了，不想再拼了。

巴基觉得冬日战士又回来了，他不用思考，跟得上任务计划就可以。不论这一次是海德拉还是神盾局，无所谓。

然后有个人把他拐走，用满地的粉末重新塑一个他。他让他完整，让他站起来，让他再次呼吸，让他听见他曾经那些付出和在意都有回音。

给他一个造物主能给的全部恩赐。从此以后，被拼起来的脆弱的他，依靠着他的造物主便敢活下去了。

所以他想起自己对罗杰斯的爱，总要用“绝望”来形容。

因为每一次呼吸、每一次心跳都为了爱另一个人而复活、存在着，只有爱你和被你爱，我才能接着活下去。

如果你收回分毫爱意，痛苦会令我吞噬自己。一定是我哪里做得不好才配不上你的爱，我需要被惩罚。

直到你的爱意被糟糕的我消耗殆尽，直到我又一次死去。

爱我，或是杀死我。

我知道我不配，可我已经自私地把每一次呼吸、每一次心跳统统交给你了。

这样需要你承担和负责我全部生命的爱情，你会敢接受吗？会让你绝望吗？

*

巴基清楚罗杰斯做得很好，在爱他这件事情上。

可是他现在就躺在自己脚边，被人射穿了心脏，甚至没来得及闭上眼睛。

罗杰斯离开他那四天里的噩梦成真了，向他伸出的沾满鲜血的手、罗杰斯充血泛红不再湛蓝的眼睛，都在他面前成真了。

这一次洗脑词没有生效，巴基在听到罗杰斯吐出最后一次呼吸、却没有继续吸进空气时发现了这件事。他的神智一瞬间回归清醒，并且意识到能够控制自己的身体。

指令的有效性大概和发出者的生命连接在一起。巴基扳下保险栓的时候这样想。他和他最后一丝牵连也就断在了这里。

巴基知道自己现在感觉不到任何情感，这是正常的，每一种情绪的发作都需要时间，一切发生得太快，他还没有机会去感受。

但他选择不给自己的情绪任何时间了，毕竟他只剩唯一一件事情要做。

史蒂夫看着巴基向自己走过来，他不想、也没力气有任何动作。如果他最好的朋友想要杀了他，不管是不是巴基自愿的，这对他过于长的生命来说也许是个不错的结局。

“你该按原计划去完成那支舞，队长。”冬日战士用他标志性不含情感的声音冷冷地说，同时抓住他的手腕，用枪口胡乱敲击那里的按钮，巴基不在乎什么目标时间设置，他只需要敲到让那该死的防护服重新出现，让这个人离开他们。

“No…”史蒂夫的话被防护服的面罩隔绝了尾音，他看到巴基朝自己的心脏扣下了扳机。

巴基倒在罗杰斯身边，替他阖上眼睛。耳边略长的发落下来，挡住他们的最后一个吻。

在进入量子穿梭的前一秒，史蒂夫听到巴基对身边罗杰斯的尸体说：“我得跟着你。（I'm following you.）”

*

在经历了那些事情之后，史蒂夫当然会怀疑自己的选择。

没有了自己的世界，还存在一个罗杰斯吗？巴基会跟他走，变成那样吗？回到过去是对的吗？他真的可以不去管明知道正在被海德拉折磨的巴基吗？

他越想越觉得意识混乱，好像有一部分记忆在慢慢溜走。史蒂夫甚至分不清哪些记忆是真是假、是远是近，可他就是知道，它们在逐渐消失。

慢慢的，他只记得清自己归还了所有的宝石，然后……

然后他要去哪里来着？

他潜意识觉得自己是要回去找佩吉的，他们还有个约定呢，这似乎是他的原计划。

等等，“原计划”？有谁这样对他说过吗？

可是他同样又潜意识觉得不对，是不是还有谁在那五秒之后等着他？

他到底该去哪里？

史蒂夫只听斯考特说过被困在量子领域是什么感觉——关于时间和空间的概念都变得苍白没有意义，现在他终于有机会亲自体验。

也许量子领域给了他足够的时间让他想清楚要做什么样的选择。

2023年的世界陷入了慌乱，他们的队长还没回来，没有人知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯去了哪里。

当然，半途消失的不仅仅是失去了目的地、被扣在量子领域的时空旅行者，由他造成的时空分支也会一起消失。

*

“我出去一下。”罗杰斯隔着被子抱住里面还没睡醒的人，只得到一声闷闷的“嗯”。

他艰难地从被子里剥出巴基，亲吻他散乱满脸的长头发和腮边的胡茬——即使在这样的骚扰下，巴基还是不受阻碍地再次睡了过去。

罗杰斯只好又把人塞回被子，从床边起身走出了房间，轻轻关上了门。

黑暗处有什么声响传进他四倍听力的耳朵，他在离开前顿了顿脚步，微微偏头看向身后某处，终于还是摇摇头，随后伸出手掌接触墙面。

门开了。

*

罗杰斯从外面回来的时候提着一大袋东西，里面装着Brooklyn的猫粮、巴基几天前提到想看的书以及他们这一周的各种食物。

巴基正坐在沙发里给那只黑色长毛猫顺毛，罗杰斯走过去熟稔地亲吻低着头的人的发顶，然后抬起他的下巴给了他一个咖啡和烟草味道的吻，并且放任他们吻得越来越深。

“刚刚你走的时候有没有听到什么声音？”巴基稍稍离开罗杰斯的唇，看着他发问。

罗杰斯不满地压下来吻了他好几下，才回答说可能是老鼠罢了。

“Brooklyn，你有任务了。”巴基被压着陷回柔软的沙发里，懒懒地拍了两下阻碍在他们中间的猫屁股。

黑色长毛的猫跳落在地上，伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠回头看了一眼两个越抱越紧的人，就认命的朝门走去。

它倒是并不打算捉什么老鼠，只是不想继续呆在那间温度急速上升的暧昧房间里罢了。


	3. 10 END

Summary：

“他们相互囚禁的日子才刚刚开始。”

*

他们今天要离开这个地方了。

是罗杰斯提出来的，他们会在今天搬家，没有目的地，大概会一直辗转，到一个陌生、名字又听着顺耳的地方再停下来。也许永远不停下来。

“早。”他还在罗杰斯的胸膛上发呆，环着他的人已经醒过来，把他往怀里又圈紧了些，埋进他发顶一下又一下啄吻。

巴基把自己的脑袋顶艰难的从怀抱里挤出来，空气才顺畅一些。

这样的早晨和以往的每一个早晨一样，又有些不一样。

巴基和往常一样枕着罗杰斯的心跳，呆呆的从他们的卧室房顶开始，最后一次环视整间屋子。

*

巴基又一次在这个世界“复活”——不是作为冬日战士被唤醒执行任务的那种“复活”——而是从混沌的意识里醒过来时候。

那是时隔了他都不知道多少年的、他自己的意愿再一次出现，不是指令、不是欺骗。是真正的他的想法，“嘿，我为什么不这么做呢？”

“把那个陌生又熟悉的人拖上水面，然后让发出指令的人见鬼去吧。”

只是把人扔上岸之后，他忘了去想“我为什么要这么做呢？”这回事。又或者他想了，但始终想不出个答案来。

“流浪”的日子里，他不知道自己该去哪儿。

但他知道，身体的一些本能都还在，比如讲话，比如写字。但这两个本能他刚开始并不常用，因为巴基脑子里思考时用的语言并不止同一种，有时是英语，有时是俄语。然后他还发现，自己还会很多语种，虽然他不知道它们属于哪个国家。

罗马尼亚语。

这是他盯着街边电器城橱窗里的电视好几天，终于发现自己能听懂某条外文新闻时对照出来的。

那天也是他第一次用上写字的本能，他用英语写，“2000美元”。落款的时候他犯了难，一句“巴基”合时宜的在脑子里响起来，于是他接着后面写，“2000美元。-B”。

“潜进某个任务地点并转移目标物体”，这一次的任务地点是电器城旁边的便利店，而物体当然是现金——这任务对冬日战士简单得如同呼吸。

巴基从本子上撕下写好字的那张纸，平整的放在收银台桌子上，又转身从身后的货架多拿了两支笔。

他的目光停在手里的笔，又看向价签，巴基顿了顿，把刚才放好的那张纸对半再次撕开，在空白的半张纸重新写上“2003美元。-B”，又在自己的本子上写了一遍。随后他用金属手发力扯开抽屉，取出相应金额的现钞，走了出去。

警报大声响起来，但从任何视线里消失对于冬日战士来说也同样容易。

*

那些钱的一部分花在去往布加勒斯特的路上，发现自己会罗马尼亚语之后，那里就成了他清晰的目的地。

循着路边的广告找到房子的时候，巴基自己都不相信这个时代的人这么好说话，几乎没做什么沟通，只需要付钱就得到了他的“安全屋”。不像那时候——那是什么时候来着？房东得要打听清楚你的一切才放心把房子交给你。

他下意识想把这件关于租房子的小事记下来，可是这事儿太小、太琐碎，他的语言系统还不足以支持他描述清楚这个记忆。巴基摇摇头，只好作罢，他合上本子，那上面有新增的数字，只是这次单位是“列伊*”。

（*罗马尼亚货币单位）

来布加勒斯特的时候，已经是他出逃的第十天了。一路辗转躲避，身后的尾巴是海德拉还是神盾局，他能分得清。

巴基在某次偷渡去途中某个国家的路上突然失去意识，再醒来时隐约知道自己大概是太久没被“冰冻休眠”，身体支撑不住强度极高的躲避和奔波，累得睡了过去。

即使是有血清加持，人类总不可能不眠不休近半月。巴基意识到冬日战士也需要睡眠。

自从他发现这一点，同时发现他醒来还记得上一次醒着时发生的事情（也就是睡着的前一天），巴基就决定自己要多做睡觉这件事，他喜欢能记着事情的感觉。

于是他好几次在空旷的房间里试着“睡觉”，地板太硬，不似上次偷渡乘坐的轮渡有很多废旧的布料，他想大概那种条件下自己会比较容易睡着。墙壁又太滑，他找不到和冰冻舱类似的、能够将他以站立的姿势固定住的东西，何况站着的时候他眼睛大睁着，全身绷紧，跟上一次“睡觉”的体验大相径庭。他又不确定自己下一次自主睡着——也就是突然失去意识陷入昏睡会是什么时候。

敏捷的冬日战士潜去观察别人的住所，又使劲从记忆深处挖掘除了在冰冻舱休眠之外的生活方式。

巴基发现到他可能需要一样东西，而那玩意儿叫做床。

他从“安全屋”附近的废物堆拉回一张勉强能称为“床”的家具，以及一些零碎的布料和填充玩偶。巴基把绵软的内絮拆出来，又像缝合伤口似的——他记得海德拉的人对他身上那些短时间内不会愈合的伤口是这样处理的——把那些棉花缝进一块块拼接的旧布料里。

有一只缺了左边胳膊的小熊他不知道为什么决定先不拆。从小熊的“伤口”漏出来的棉絮明明又白又软，可是它的主人已经决定不要它了。三条线缝成的笑笑的嘴巴，一半还温顺的上扬着，一半却开了线垂下来，圆眼睛晶晶亮亮，半边脸看起来在哭似的。

他学着自己观察到的邻居，给自己的“床”铺上了“床单”，慢慢也有了被子、枕头。

可他始终学不会枕枕头，枕着那东西，里面好像装了另一个世界似的，布料和皮肤摩擦、棉花和空气挤压，细碎又频繁的声响像电流，吵得巴基脑袋发疼。

而且它太软了，巴基总觉得躺在上面有一种失重感，仿佛要陷回哪里，又好像有无数双柔软的手从里面伸出来，却用了不能抗拒的力量按着他的脑袋往什么地方扯。某天醒来巴基发觉自己的下颌僵硬，反应过来竟是像咬护齿一般，牙关咬紧了整一夜。

枕头索性还是不枕了。

后来巴基用相近颜色的布料和剩余的棉絮给小熊补上一条胳膊，又把开了线的嘴巴缝回去。他回到捡到它的地方，把小熊放在一个干净的纸箱子上。

傍晚的时候，他看到一个穿着破烂的小孩像发现了什么惊喜，大笑着跑过去，把小熊抱在怀里蹦跳着走了。

巴基盯着那孩子的背影一会，小熊从肩头探出来冲着他笑，左胳膊被甩在空中，一挥一挥的。

那天晚上巴基在自己的“床”上睡得很踏实，难得没被噩梦惊扰。

*

两年之后的瓦坎达。

好不容易睡惯了床，他却头一遭自愿进入冰冻舱。

又几年之后，他醒来的时候脑子清爽了很多，巴基觉得好像脖子上卸掉了一部分重量。

先进的科技研发室外面竟然是草原。他走出去，满眼的青黄相接混杂，白色绵软的羊群在其中动或不动。

然后他到了特查拉国王给他安排的小房子。设施很简单，一张床，床上放着枕头，床边是一张简易的桌子，上面有他的日记本。

那个本子如今已经薄了一些，曾经记着“美元”或是“列伊”的数字都不见了。后来巴基找了份工作，当然是体力活，他隐藏在长袖和手套里的机械臂占了大部分功劳。

便利店老板时隔十几个月再一次看到同样的字条时气得发抖，完全忽略了收银抽屉完好无损这件事情。老板在警察的注视下打开抽屉，发现里面多出散乱的一堆现钞，数数刚好2003美元。

巴基把枕头放到床脚，他需要好好睡一觉，苏芮说下午史蒂夫知道他醒了要来看他。

那天之后的第二天巴基看着来人，正想笑着说“伙计你没必要每天都来看我”，却被圈在怀里念了一串俄语。

那是罗杰斯第一次得到巴基，他自己都数不清那天一刻不停地盯着身上眼神失焦的人要了他几次。

清理过巴基湿热软透的身体之后，罗杰斯发现他已经睡着了。他把床脚的枕头拿过来，轻轻地让巴基枕着躺好，自己侧卧着看他。睡熟的人却始终皱着眉头，罗杰斯觉得巴基是睡得不舒服，可怎么摆弄都解不开那眉头。他干脆把人搂过来，巴基脱离了枕头，也脱离了梦里恼人的电流声和抓他的手，一瞬间神情放松。

罗杰斯就让巴基枕着自己的胸膛睡了一晚，以及之后在瓦坎达草原边小屋里的很多晚，没有人知道。他总会在离开前让巴基忘了这一切。

只是巴基有时会在睡前下意识觉得，自己应该枕着什么，可他试过好多次，依然睡不习惯枕头。

*

“我们该走了。”声音从巴基枕着的胸膛里面传来，合着心跳轻微的振动让他耳朵发痒。

“……好。”罗杰斯下意识觉得巴基有很多话想说，可他张张嘴，只挤出一个字。

“我们走吧。”良久巴基又补充到。

*

他们相互囚禁的日子才刚刚开始。

总有一天时间会洗清世界曾经强加在他们身上的罪孽与血污，阳光被花玻璃分割成光柱，染上颜色再重聚，人们唱起赞歌，灵魂和爱情将在天堂不朽。


	4. 番外一 他们的梦

Summary：

“每个世界里的你我都不会再错过，好不好？”

*

他又回到了那辆飞驰的火车上。

左前方传来什么破碎的声响，他意识到自己趴在地上，战斗的本能让他快速起身，捡起地上的盾攻向拿着强化武器的敌人。

刚才还护在身后的人，此时已经随着被轰碎的车厢铁皮消失在视野里。他一把掼掉自己的头盔，以最快的速度探出身子去寻。

“巴基、不——”

他没能抓住巴基向他伸出的手。

这时候应该很吵的。火车在轨道上轰隆的声响、夹着雪的狂风从耳边略过的声响、还有巴基……巴基应该是在喊些什么的——喊他的名字或是别的什么。

可是他什么都听不到，好安静。

随着声音一起消失的还有他的力气。满脑子只有一个念头——去找巴基、去找巴基！

那一瞬间他觉得自己很轻，因为他让自己很慢很慢地跟着大雪一起飘了起来，向巴基的方向落去。

溅开的血将冰冷的积雪融了，于是纯白的雪地上盛开着一朵缓缓舒展朵辦的、妖冶的花，鲜红的血液被白雪冲淡，边缘粉得暧昧。他正离得越来越近，他的巴基就在那朵花的正中央，左臂扭曲成奇异的角度。

他的身体痛了起来。生病没有这么痛、被混混揍没有这么痛、打血清没有这么痛、挨刀挨子弹没有这么痛。可是此时此刻真的好疼，疼得他几乎无法忍受，就好像他的每一滴血液突然染上剧」毒，在血管里烧了起来，灼皮蚀』骨。

他好希望自己落得再快一些、再快一些到巴基身边去。别让他在冰天雪地里受苦；别让他被海德拉带走；别让他的巴基死去，作为一个杀人机器醒来；别让他们分离七十年，七十年有那么久。

可是巴基看着他笑了，血迹从他的额角斜洒过半张面庞，那张沾着血的唇轻轻开合，他说，“Just go.”

于是在他落到不远处雪地上的那一瞬间雪变成冰，冰层轰然开裂。周围的景物飞速上移，他唯一能感知到的就是冰天雪地的白在渐渐变黑变暗，再次陷入高速坠落让他失去重心，挣扎中手掌张开又合住几次，他觉得手里似乎握着什么，低头去看，原来是星盾重新出现在手中。

身前有什么东西越来越近，他下意识把盾抵在身前去挡。双脚再次触到地面时，他已经落在了一个屋顶上。一个熟悉的身影就在他前面跑着，深色的发尖在风里微微落后于移动的身体，左边有银色的微光隐隐闪过。

也许是这场景似曾相识，他不知道为什么会觉得只有扔出盾去，才能让那个人停下来片刻。在他反应过来时，盾早就离了手，金属碰撞出钝响，如果不是机械臂的金属光泽在夜里也十分耀眼，他几乎要以为星盾就那样诡异地突然悬停在了空中。

冬日战士在他分神的间隙已经将截住的盾重新扔了回来，他被攻击中腹部，连连后退。再回过神去追，人又已经跃下了屋顶的边缘。

你怎么就不愿意，停下来等等我呢？

他全力向前奔跑，管他这一次坠落会落到那里。总之去巴基去的方向，就能有多一次的机会让巴基为他停下来。

“我不会杀任何人。”他背部着地，在余痛中还未清醒，直到耳边传来熟悉的声音。睁开眼看到巴基说完话便举着左臂向他砸来，他下意识右移躲避，只有打破地板的声响从他头侧传来。

巴基站起来，将自己的背包远远地丢出去。要巴基别走的话还没说出口，他就已经被军火包围，身体仿佛不受意识控制似的，轻松的作出各种应对的防御和攻击，还能一边去看巴基忽略高度和距离、不要命一样在屋顶间横跳。

不会杀任何人？这包括你自己吗？

他又一次让自己和巴基擦肩而过，怎么抓不住他的手，怎么永远也抓不住、追不到！

他突然觉得很累，在交叉的军火中筋疲力尽、分身乏术，一切都变得很慢，一颗子弹朝着他眉心飞来，他在盾后躲过，然后一切又再次快了起来……

还是飞驰的火车、强化的武器、呼呼灌进着割人的风的车厢破洞……还是安静的世界、向他伸出手却不断向下坠落的巴基……

怎么抓不住，怎么永远也抓不住！

“巴基、不——”

罗杰斯终于睁开了眼睛，过多的汗液粘在背后和床单之间，不觉得闷热，只觉得冷得发颤。他知道自己已经摸索到右边睡着的人的左手牵在手里，罗杰斯闭上眼睛，祈求身上的寒意和颤抖快些散去。

*

金发的小个子就在自己面前被人揪着衣领拖走，他艰难地回头向自己伸出求助的手，明明指尖就快碰到他的，却怎么也抓不住……

他拼命伸手去够，怎么永远也抓不住……

巴基醒来时感觉到自己眼中的泪水就快溢出眼眶，冬日战士久不曾流泪了，这一次也不例外，即使在梦里他也没让眼泪流出来——这东西对一个曾经被反复冰冻起来的“资产”、“武器”来说太过多余。更何况也没人教过他混乱的大脑，眼眶溢出咸苦的水叫做流泪，流泪是因为你在难过。因为同样的，难过这种情绪，哦不，任何情绪对他来说都太多余且无用了。

眼泪和情绪这两种东西在冬日战士身上复活，大概就是他再次遇到史蒂夫的时候。他哽咽着说：“他是谁？我记得他。可是我记得他。”

他回想起那个梦，想要去握身侧人的手，发现自己的左手已经被躺在左边的人紧紧攥在手里，而困着他手的人自己紧皱着眉，还没有转醒的迹象。

“梦到什么？”没有转醒迹象的人突然发问，惊得巴基的手在罗杰斯手里缩了一下。罗杰斯侧过身转向巴基，右手放开他的手掌，五指伸进他的指间，牵过去轻轻地吻着手背。

巴基也就转过身，望进罗杰斯的眼睛里，机械臂无甚触觉，他却感觉到他的吻。“我梦到布鲁克林，你……”巴基用属于人类的那只手去触牵着自己的、罗杰斯的右手手掌的某个地方，他用大拇指沿着一条几乎贯穿手掌宽度的横纹摩挲，“……你伤了手掌那次。”

*

“趴好，自己把裤子脱了。”金发的小个子被面朝下摔在肮脏的垃圾桶上。

健壮的男人显然不是巴基和他能打得过的，巴基被绑在隔着一个转角的金属楼梯扶手上，他倒是庆幸不用让巴基看到这可能马上会发生的、残忍的一切。

“史蒂薇？詹姆斯是这么叫你吗？你们真有情趣。”他勉强扶着垃圾桶盖稳住被推得踉跄的身体，听到身后响起松开皮」带的细碎金属声响，关节因为用力而泛白，手指抓握的力气让垃圾桶盖微微移了位，出现了一个缝隙。

“臭婊子。”莱斯啐了一口，口水落在金发上，“他那么护着你，还这样叫你，你们算什么？你是他的婊子吗？”

“让你把裤子脱了没听见吗？”莱斯一脚踢中他的膝窝，腿一软让他差点向前跪下，身体拖着垃圾桶盖将那个缝隙变得更大。“他上次因为我打了你几下，就是这么踢我的。他可比我狠多了，我腿上的伤到现在还会疼，知道吗？”

他慢吞吞将手伸向自己的腰间，颤抖着几次也没能解开皮带扣，还失手将垃圾桶盖彻底碰掉在了地上。不知道是他的笨拙还是垃圾桶落地的声响激怒了莱斯，总之他又一脚踢中金发小个子的背部，使得他上半身栽进了垃圾桶里，只剩下腰及以下的身体卡在垃圾桶的边缘，一条胳膊无力的垂下来，指尖停滞在垃圾桶盖子的把手附近。

莱斯极不耐烦的脱下自己的裤子，“要是我上了詹姆斯的婊子，还让他听着，”他又啐了一把在自己的手心，试图让自己的老二湿润起来，莱斯一边给自己手活一边去扒金发青年的裤子后腰，咬牙切齿的问，“他还会那么得意吗？”

感谢垃圾桶里破碎的大块玻璃和垃圾桶盖，他抡起垃圾桶盖砸向莱斯鼻梁的时候完全出乎对方意料。被金属的边缘砸到脑袋让莱斯头晕了片刻，随后就觉得鼻子和胯』间同时有什么滚烫的液体滴落下来。

莱斯低头去看，除了看见自己鼻子流出的血浸湿了衣服前胸，还看见半块玻璃插在自己光溜溜的两腿中间那团已经变软的肉坨上。可怖的痛感被延迟，还没有涌上来，但足以让莱斯不受控制的浑身颤抖起来，却又不敢做出任何动作。

他分明看到金发小个子盯着他的眼神含了杀意，却终究也只是用沾满鲜血的右手整理好衣服，转过身离开了。莱斯正要发声音向可能经过的路人求救，却看到离开的人又走了回来，随着走近脸上半隐在暗影里的笑越发清晰了起来。盯得莱斯冷汗直冒，不好的预感骤增，胯间不断滴落的血水甚至一瞬间混上了腥臊的黄色尿液。

他笑着逼得更近，莱斯下意识后躲，后知后觉的痛意终于涌上来抽走了他的力气，以至于他只能跌坐在地上，痛得小腿发颤，莱斯强忍着痛扭动着后退，却几乎还是停留在原地，一切挣扎完全是徒劳之举。

莱斯两眼一黑昏过去之前看到的最后画面是，一只脚慢条斯理地伸到自己股间那半块玻璃上，落上去碾了一碾。

*

“那次我要是能救你就好了。你用碎玻璃当武器，伤得那么深，我甚至能看到你的手骨……”

“所以才在梦里拼命抓我？”

“……嗯。”

“知道机械臂有多大力气吗？你抓得我好疼。”

“四倍力的超级士兵，你也不是在给我挠痒痒。”巴基右手顺势给了罗杰斯一记肘击，某个人依然侧卧着，假装痛得蜷缩起来，却犯规地锁紧了巴基的腰，将脑袋抵在他腹间。

“现在抓住了，不是吗？”罗杰斯摆弄着他们相握的手，“这次不会再放开了，梦里的我们也不会。”

哪怕这个梦循环着，我没有一次抓住过你。

我会让每一个跑向你、却错过你的我，提前到下一个循环等你。

用盾牌挡完子弹，我就跳去雪地，等着接火车上掉下来的你。

从火车上跟着你跳下来，我就跳去屋顶，等着拦住掷回星盾的你。

从屋顶接回盾，我就跳去火车，等着这一次牢牢抓住你的手。

然后这个循环一次就会结束。

每个世界里的你我都不会再错过，好不好？

罗杰斯听到头顶传来叹息，“你知道你有多少次反反复复在梦里去抓我的左手吗？”巴基环住罗杰斯的脖颈，手指在金发间打转绕着，“在火车上你没能抓住我那一次，就算是换了我没能救你那一次吧。”

“史蒂……我是说复仇者们、和一些后来被我救过的人……他们教会我不要回头，看那些无法改变的事。”

“我想要教会你同样的事，别再用过去的错误惩罚自己。”

罗杰斯搂着巴基的腰，闭上眼睛低低地应道。

“好。”


End file.
